


partners (in crime)

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [13]
Category: Transformers (Bumblebee Movie), transformers (beeverse), transformers (knightverse)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: You seemed to have an understanding, of what she was and what she had to do, in the name of her home and her people. She had no doubt you had lost someone important to you, as she had in the earlier days of the war before she knew better than to get attached to someone that would inevitably fall on the battle-field. She could see the sadness in your eyes, and how you never seemed to have sympathy for her, never coddling her yet being the silent support she didn’t know she needed. ‘Imagine, aDeceptionsitting under the stars of a foreign planet, with ahuman noless’ she couldn’t help but muse to herself





	partners (in crime)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gunschute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/gifts).



Shatter still wasn’t sure how she found herself in this position, though the more her processor dwelled on it, the less she detested the idea. The proud Decepticon warrior could very well remember the first time you two ran into each other, _quite literally_  in fact. You had been jogging and she not paying attention when you slid across the hood of her alt-mode. The fact you had  _still_ stood with your hands on your hips and that fire in your eyes even after she had transformed had truly impressed her more than she wanted to admit (either to you or herself)

A small tap on the hood of her alt-mode brought Shatter out of her thoughts, a non-committal hum leaving her when she recognized it was you and not some random squishy stupid ‘ _brave_ ’ enough to bother her. “Hey, sweething,” you chuckled, feeling the small stutter in her engine at the surprise, “set up the tarp, should keep the rain off of us for the night unless you wanna scout for somethin’ better”

Another reason Shatter seemed to care for you, you weren’t like the others. Cliche in a way, but you were an outcast even amongst your own, the two of you similar yet completely different. Shatter completely another species, forged of metal with knowledge scholars would give their lives for, more deadly than a viper yet somehow possessing triple the serpentine beauty. You, just some low-time criminal, outcast from your own society and left to fend for yourself. Deadly in your own right, you could hold your own though you could never hope to be as precise and volatile as Shatter could be

You seemed to have an understanding, of what she was and what she had to do, in the name of her home and her people. She had no doubt you had lost someone important to you, as she had in the earlier days of the war before she knew better than to get attached to someone that would inevitably fall on the battle-field. She could see the sadness in your eyes, and how you never seemed to have sympathy for her, never coddling her yet being the silent support she didn’t know she needed. ‘ _Imagine, a_ Deception _sitting under the stars of a foreign planet, with a_ human no _less_ ’ she couldn’t help but muse to herself

“I’m sure the tarp will be enough to last us for the night. I imagine you want to sleep in the cab of my alt-mode again?”

A nod from you and a door was opened, just enough for you to crawl inside before you shut it yourself, giving a pat to the door-handle and Shatter allowed her engine to kick up in a purr. ‘ _I imagine I’m the worst Decepticon to ever land on this planet_ ’

“I can hear when you’re thinkin’ bad about yourself babe,” you sighed as you stretched out in her passenger seat, taking your time as the joints seemed to ‘pop’ in protest, “it’s hard out here, for  _both_ of us, but we’re gonna make it”. Shatter couldn’t help her A/C kicking on in a make-shift huff as she slowly crawled forward, onto the cleared path, stopping just short of the patch of trees, sporting a tarp tied to many limbs in a mocking attempt of a ‘roof’

“Mhm, but you and I both know there’s no promise of a happy ending for someone like us. You could bleed try and cry endless days and still not be given a thing you’re owed”

A quiet sigh from you

“Then I guess that just means someone like us has to try harder to make the promise of a happy ending a reality”

Shatter moved herself a bit further under the protection of the tarp when she felt the first drop of rain, dripping off of said tarp to land perfectly on the trunk lid of her alt-mode. ‘ _I really_  do _hate this planet, sometimes_ ’

“Get some rest Shatter, the world can turn without you for the night”

The only acknowledgment of your statement was Shatter’s lack of a response, and the distinct feeling that the warrior was actually in ‘recharge’ and not just faking it out until you yourself would inevitably pass out. You really did care for your partner in crime and could only hope that one day she would let you express that without the worry she would just ignore you like you’d never said a thing

‘(but)  _you aren’t a soldier anymore_ ’


End file.
